


Game On

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheerio Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cheerio Kurt Hummel meets Lacrosse Player Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

The thing is, it’s just the  _potential_  that comes with cheerleaders that gets all the boys panting. Everything from their little whites sneakers, to the flair of their pleated skirts to the glossy ponytails swaying as they bounce and cheer- Sebastian’s seen the way a guy’s chest will puff up when he tells his friends his girlfriend’s _flexible_.  

It’s fucked up and if Sebastian actually cared about anything that didn’t impact himself, he’d probably say something. As it stands, he’d much rather get the number of the guy working his long legs at the edge of the lacrosse field. 

God  _bless_  the person who put that ass in a fine pair of tailored, red pants.

He planted the butt of his lacrosse stick on the dirt, watching appreciatively as the only male cheerleader on the McKinley Cheerios never broke his pose, slowly extending his arms down to touch the tips of his pristinely white sneakers. 

“Nice reach,” he murmured, smirk widening as blue eyes cut up to meet his gaze. “But the question remains, can you kick your leg up over your head?”

“Do you honestly think  _Sue Sylvester_  would keep me on her team if I couldn’t?”

Sebastian holds out his hand, cocking his hip out. “I’m Sebastian.”

“Kurt,” he responded, eyeing the ‘C’ over Sebastian’s chest. “I take it that means you’re the captain of the opposition.”

Sebastian slid his hand up along to grip at Kurt’s wrist. With a heated look, he bowed, lips brushing the smooth skin on the back of his hand. Kurt's inscrutable expression didn’t falter, even as a slight flush crept across the curve of his cheek. He didn’t pull his hand back though, and Sebastian quietly counted that as a win.

“Captain of the lacrosse team and the Warblers,” he leaned in closer, pulling their joined hands towards his chest, his free fingers curling over Kurt’s hip. “I’m also a little psychic.”

Kurt arched an eyebrow at him. 

“You doubt me? What if I told you by the end of the night, you’d know what your pants look like against my bedroom floor?”

Kurt pulled out of his grasp with a scoff. “I can’t believe you actually tried that on me….or the funny feeling I have that it’s actually worked on someone else.”

He shrugged- it wasn’t Sebastian’s fault that people found his brash confidence charming.

Kurt stepped back, running his hands over the sides of his tight-fitted shit. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline. Between your overly-assertive attitude and lackluster hairstyle, you’re really not my type.”

Sebastian fought the urge to run his fingers through his hair like a bad imitation of Justin  _fucking_  Bieber, clicking his tongue instead. “Wanna bet?”

Shrewd eyes flickered out towards the field. “What- that your team will trounce ours? Do I look like I’d really fall for that?  _Don’t_  answer that.”

Sebastian leaned hard against his lacrosse stick, smirking. “Nice to know where your loyalties lie but no- if I score the winning goal, you leave here with me tonight.”

 "The  _winning_  goal?“

"As in the goal that wins us the game- do try to keep up, sweetheart,” he smirked wide and easy. “I’d say I was looking forward to the intelligent conversation but we both know there won’t be much talking going on.”

Eyes narrowing, Kurt thrust his hand out for a quick shake. “Okay, I accept- as long as you score the winning goal.”

With one last wink, Sebastian turned tail and hollered for his team to huddle up. “Alright boys, I’ve got one hell of a night riding on this game- if any of you even think about letting the stench of public school jockstraps near our net, I’ll make sure none of the Crawford girls ever touch your dicks again. We clear?”

They nodded as one, looking pale in the dark blues and reds of Dalton Academy’s uniforms. With one last glance back at Kurt on the McKinley sidelines, conversing quickly with a triad of female cheerleaders, Sebastian shoved his helmet down over his head and began shaking his limbs out.

Behind him, the trio quietly broke away from Kurt, the brunette sneaking easily into the boys locker room as the two blondes made their way through the ranks of other cheerleaders, whispering slyly into their ears. 

When the whistle blew, Kurt and Sebastian had only one thought.

_Game on._

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: april2013


End file.
